Scurrg H-6 Prototype Bomber
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide The Scurrg H-6 is one of the most dangerous Starfighter designs in the galaxy. It is created five years before the Battle of Naboo by the Nubian Design Collective, who hope to sell it to Naboo. Naboo, seeing little use for an expensive offensive bomber, refuses the Collective's offer. The original Scurrg prototype is mothballed on Nubia while the Collective lackadaisically seeks another buyer. As they search, the prototype is stolen by a Feeorin pirate named Nym with the aid of Jinkins, one of the Collective's engineers. Following the original prototype's theft, the Nubian Design Collective produces several other prototypes anticipating the impending civil war. These new prototypes incorporate minor improvements on the original design, but are otherwise identical. The expense of the starfighter, along with its advanced Nubian technology, dissuades a number of buyers (Including the Republic) from investing in the Scurrg. Given their friendly relationship with Naboo, the Nubians refuse to entertain offers from the Confederacy. The Scurrg is best classified as a heavy assault starfighter. It is equipped with six forward-mounted Laser Cannons, a Laser Turret, and an experimental Energy Bomblet Generator. The energy spheres dropped by the Scurrg are produced by the Bomblet Generator, which uses the ship's primary power source to create them. The generator can produce one Bomblet every 10 rounds (1 Minute), but it can hold no more than ten energy spheres at anyone time. The Energy Bomblet Generator is a modular design, allowing it to be removed and incorporated into other compatible Starfighters. The Scurrg can easily be equipped with a standard Bomb Chute that drops standard Proton Bombs. The original Scurrg prototype, as flown by Nym, is known as [[The Havoc|The Havoc]]. In addition to an improved Hyperdrive engine, [[The Havoc|The Havoc]] is modified to allow Nym to operate it without a full crew complement. While Nym takes the helm, the gunner and navigator positions are filled by two Astromech Droids, which have been integrated into the ship's system. Scurrg H-6 Prototype Bomber Statistics (CL 10) Colossal Starfighter Initiative: -1; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 15 (Flat-Footed 12), Fortitude Defense: 27; +12 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 140; Damage Reduction: 15; Shield Rating: 25; Damage Threshold: 77 Offense Speed: Fly 16 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 4 Squares (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 1000 km/h) Ranged: Laser Cannons +7 (See Below) Ranged: Laser Turret +7 (See Below) Ranged: Energy Bomblet +7* (See Below) Fighting Space: 14x14 Squares (Character Scale), 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +39 Attack Options: Autofire (Laser Cannons, Laser Turret) *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. Abilities Strength: 44, Dexterity: 16, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 16 Skills: Initiative -1, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot -1, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 3 (Skilled Crew Quality) Passengers: 3 Cargo: 10 Tons; Consumables: 2 Weeks; Carried Craft: None Payload: '10 Energy Bomblets; Energy Bomblet Generator 'Hyperdrive: Class 2 (Backup Class 10) Availability: Military; Cost: 150,000 Weapon Systems Laser Cannons (Pilot) Attack Bonus: +7 (+2 Autofire), Damage: 8d10x2 Laser Turret (Gunner) Attack Bonus: +7 (+2 Autofire), Damage: 6d10x2 Energy Bomblet (Gunner) Attack Bonus: +7 (-13 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 8d10x5, 4-Square Splash Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Starfighters